The Other Spot
by yendyswong
Summary: The Spot scene, only instead of Louis finding Donna, it's Harvey. Note: if you haven't watched the video go watch it first.


**The Other Spot**

**AN: Now, I know that the video was shot between season 1 and season 2 but I changed it up a bit so this becomes post 2x09 for plot reasons.**

* * *

"Yet, who would have thought that the old man would have so much blood in him?"

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you."

Donna gasped in surprise. "Oh my god, Harvey." He had appeared between the shelves of files out of nowhere.

"I asked you to fax the files for the Parsons merger fifteen minutes ago, I was wondering what took you so long. Didn't think the stage was calling."

"I was just fixing the damn fax machine," she turned to face the fax and straightened herself up. "Then you showed up just as the fax got this spot on my hand. Couldn't help myself."

"Huh." Harvey was enjoying this. He wasn't such a fan of theatre like Donna and Louis was but seeing Donna's ever entertaining theatrics was always fun. "Well, what's done cannot be undone." He tucked his hands into his trouser's pockets.

"Okay." Donna sighed. She could tell he was teasing her.

"I always liked your flair for theatre." He smiled, the lines by his eyes showed as he did. She had always liked those lines because they appeared when Harvey was smiling.

"You've had your fun for today." She blushed a little. Not that he noticed.

"I'm just saying." He still had his smile on his face as he walked closer to her. She smiled back at him.

"Just give me a minute, I'll fax them over now."

A silent moment between them passed as Donna tried to fax the files she intended to fax fifteen minutes ago. It wasn't awkward or anything of the sort but Harvey felt the need to speak up.

"Donna... I know you said you loved me like a brother or a cousin,"

Donna groaned at this. _Not this again._ "I thought this was over."

"But I've been thinking. When you were fired, I felt what it's like to not have you around and I told you I need you. That I can't be me without you. But you're not going to stay by me forever. So how do I fix that? How can I be me then?

"What?" She didn't know where this was coming from. Probably Mike's loss got Harvey thinking but even so, this was some pretty out of the blue stuff. "I'm not leaving you, Harvey. Even when we're old we're going to be together. You'll be going on about how Captain Kirk is the man and I'll be listening while we're having our morning coffee together. So your wagon's hitched on to mine whether you like it or not."

"... But what if that's not enough?"

"Well, why wouldn't it be?"

Harvey was silent for a moment as if he was deciding something. "We drew a line once before. I'm crossing it."

She raised her eyebrows. "But we can never go back. We agreed it was for the best."

"I don't care." He leaned in so quickly that she couldn't react and kissed her. His hands held her head gently and up close he could smell her scent. Her scent felt like home to him. He couldn't explain why. He loved the scent so much that he found it addicting but she was oblivious of the fact.

It was a long kiss. One that was long overdue. They both took in every second of it and completely ignored the sound of the fax machine working in the background.

They pulled back to catch their breaths and as they looked at each other just inches away, they acknowledged that they've crossed the line but it didn't feel awkward or bad.

"If I'd known you kissed so well I would've stolen it sooner." she said with a smirk.

"That's a given. And you should have." Just then his phone rang and they backed away from each other. She returned to tend to the fax machine and he answered his phone.

When he was done with his brief call, he looked at her back for a while until she turned to face him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just looking at you." Harvey said simply.

She rolled her eyes at him with a smile. "Go back and do whatever you're supposed to do. You're a busy man, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that, have you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Well," he started to leave. "I'll be in my office." Just as he was almost out of sight behind the shelves he turned and walked back to where he first stood. "So... Still love me like a brother or a cousin?"

Donna blushed and she thanked the gods that her back was facing Harvey.

"The kind that you're really really looking forward to see in Christmas and then you're really really glad to see leave?"

She composed herself then turned around to see him with a smirk on his perfectly sculptured face. The lines between his eyes surfacing again. "Don't push it."

He smiled and walked away, leaving her by the fax letting out a sigh. A sigh that was followed by an ear to ear grin.

_Maybe now I don't want to see you leave. And I'm not talking about Christmas anymore._

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! :)**

**To be honest I didn't want to write a Suits fanfic because I was afraid I'd write them OOC-ly. But I couldn't help it. It was bound to happen.**

**So! Review me maybe?**


End file.
